


Impulse

by Andrithir



Category: Forever - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jo Martinez is an immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrithir/pseuds/Andrithir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life works in strange ways. To some, immortality can be seen as a curse, but in the company of good people, it is a never ending story of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Foreword**

Hello dear readers, I am going through a phase right now, and that is the denial phase that _Forever_ has been cancelled. Oh mighty executives whom which thine words are the commandments that all most obey, I beseech you to grant another season to _Forever_.

**…**

The air was cold and crisp, and the sound of the city rippled through the air just as she remembered. The buildings were different; most of what she had known had been demolished to allow newer and more contemporary buildings to take place. It was funny how at the time, everything felt modern and up to date, but now, Special Agent Jo Martinez felt a bit out of place.

She felt a bit out of time with the world, melancholic at how everything was changing so rapidly. Her drives into the countryside took longer as the cities grew larger. World events that never really bothered her started to drift into her thoughts more often. That was the price of being an immortal she guessed. Instead of being worried about her own survival, she worried about the future of humanity.

Walking along the Hudson River bank, she cast her eye out across the waters, hoping to see something, anything that would break the humdrum of her life. Washington was a nice place to be, but it reminded her too much of Sean. Just like Sean, the capital city of America was clean, orderly with a touch of sentimentality. New York on the other hand was a melting pot of cultures that whirled together to create a chaotic symphony that enticed most to fall in love with it.

Jo had missed that, but the city held too many painful memories. Instead, she had moved to a Chicago to make a new life for herself. She started fresh with help from the black market, and slowly teased everything into place for her new life. Originally, she had planned to be a private investigator, but following cheating husband and wives was not something she wanted as a career. No, she wanted her vocation of solving murders, cases where people were hurt and hurting. Against her better judgement, she became a police officer, working her way from the bottom and eventually into homicide where the FBI noticed her. She should’ve turned down their offer, but she didn’t.

She made a few friends at Quantico and the office where she was stationed at; she even went out with them for drinks for a few times. But she could never share anything personal with them. She always gave them a half truth or a lie. It hurt to be that distant from people.

Walking along the paved path, she stopped by an oak tree. The sad part was that she was probably older than the massive spire of timber. Looking back out across the waters by the pier, she remembered that this was where Doctor Henry Morgan was pulled from the river – stark naked.

A sad smile graced her full lips as she recalled the eccentric man. He was always so full of energy, knowledge and determination that it reminded her of an overconfident college graduate. Though Henry was anything but that. False modesty aside, he knew exactly what his capabilities were.

Placing a hand on the tree, her eyes began to fill with tears. She remembered the day when she followed him on the subway. The case about the dagger had spooked him, and it just seemed so uncharacteristic of him. Jo had hoped, prayed even that Henry would have some logical yet outlandish explanation for it all which she would buy in a heartbeat and everything could go back to normal.

But it didn’t. She found him, lying on the concrete floor of an abandoned section with blood pooling all around him.

_“Oh god, stay with me Henry, I’m here,”_

_“I’m… I’m sorry,”_ she remembered him weakly say.

She could only weep in anguish as Henry’s heart stopped beating, his blood soaking into her pants as she tried to resuscitate him. Nothing had ever been the same after that. She tried to return to work, but unlike the impact of Sean’s death, Henry seemed to ground her entire world to a jarring halt. Unlike trying to survive Sean’s death, she didn’t go out and drown her sorrows with alcohol and have sex with strangers to feel alive. No, she returned to Henry’s home just to be close to him once more.

Abe didn’t take the news well. His hollowed hoarse voice and numbed mutterings that everything would be fine was forever burned into her memories.

_“If only I’d just… damn it, why’d I have to lose that gun… if I’d kept it some place safe… he’d still be here.”_

Jo had asked what he meant, and he only answered cryptically that it was not his story to tell, but Henry’s.

Later, Abe was in hysterics by the Hudson River.

She always knew that Henry held a deep secret. No man could be that cheerful without it being some kind of façade. Whatever secret he held, it caught up to him. A day later after his body had been taken to the morgue, it was reported missing. Security footage clearly showed his body being stored away in its catalogued position, but never showed anyone leaving with it.

The golden pocket watch that lay within her pocket was a reminder of him, that and the photo of a woman; a baby and a man who looked exactly like him. Though that photo had faded, the watch still kept on ticking. Jo had tried to give it to Abe, but the old man insisted that she have it – a day before he passed away.

Turning back to the path, she walked the stone pavements once more and looked aimlessly forward. Everyone she knew was either dead or dying, while she was stuck in time. Though out of everyone she knew, she wished to see Henry Morgan one last time, just to hear him go off on one of his trivial tangents or to watch him piece everything together. She missed that, but most of all, she missed his kindness. No one she’d met had that level of compassion. His kindness was indeed infinite, something that can only be gained from a hard life.

Looking along the long stretch of path ahead, her eyes landed on a sight she’d never thought she’d see again. Her heart beat that little bit faster as a fiery hand travelled down her back.

“Impossible,” she whispered.

The man had brown hair, dark eyes. His build was average but perfect for a suit. His face was freshly shaven, and a pair of glasses perched atop his nose. Jo’s eyes travelled to his neck where he had a scarf tied in that certain knot that few used.

She stopped in her tracks, her gaze firmly locked on his form. Then he looked at her and her heat skipped a beat. In that one moment when their eyes connected, she knew it was him. His features morphed from the blanknessof day to day life, to shock and a hint of relief.

Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other and made her way towards him until they were only an arm’s length apart.

“Detective,” he whispered.

“Henry,” she beamed back. “It’s Special Agent now.”

“Congratulations,” he smiled back, with tears in his eyes.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the watch and presented it to him with an open palm.

“Thank you,” he said with relief.

Slowly, she stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. She had so many questions, and no doubt he would too, but now just wasn’t the time. Out of everything that had happened, she was just happy to see him once more.

“Care to join me for lunch?” he asked.

“I’d like that,” Jo answered.

Hand in hand, Henry led her away from the river and towards the streets. She leaned in close to him with a soft smile gracing her lips.

The café was not too far away from the pier, it was a warm establishment that overlooked the river below. The waitress at them down and food was ordered. A comfortable silence settled on them as they sat in peace, revelling in their newfound knowledge of one another.

Slowly, Jo reached out for Henry’s hand and held onto them lightly as her thumb ran along his skin. During all the time they had known each other, she had always been the one to initiate contact. Seems like things haven’t changed.

“Guess we have a lot to say,” she said with a soft smile.

“Yes,” Henry nodded. “Yes we do.”

The food came, and that was when the conversation flowed once more. The years of stories kept as a secret were told and the happy memories returned. Jo had learned a long time ago that life was precious because it was finite, and that her immortality was both a gift and a curse to see it all.

Though she never quite believed in fate, she felt certain that there was some kind of design destined for her, maybe one of her volition or that of some higher power that she had yet to believe. She guessed the same could be said for the Doctor that sat from across her. Whatever the future may hold, she had led most of her life by some kind of order, some kind of control for fear that someone may discover her secret. But Henry was here now, and the world just seemed to be that much brighter for her.

“So have you travelled the world? Or still remain rooted here.”

“No… haven’t even used my passport,” she said.

Looking down at the table and lightly biting the inside of her lip, she exhaled. She wanted to do something impulsive for once.

“Henry?” she asked softly. “Do you want to go with me to Paris?”

“And get lost?” he replied.

Jo nodded.

“That sounds wonderful.”

It seemed like he wanted to do something impulsive too.

**Fin**

**Afterword**

Well there it is, my little story which is pretty vague but I think that’s where the beauty of it lies. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review.


End file.
